In Need of Relief
by KevinTheEinherjar
Summary: Two brief scene additions to Fallen Hero. It turns out Trip really does need his tensions relieved.


**In Need of Relief**

Summary: Two brief scene additions to _Fallen Hero_. It turns out Trip really does need his tensions relieved.

Author's Note: I stumbled upon a group of stories from spring 2007. You may have seen this one at some time in the past...

* * *

T'Pol knelt in front of the candle. She focused on the flame in order to find her center.

She had much to ponder. The Ambassador, a woman T'Pol held in high regard for all of her adult life, was little like she remembered. She seemed less... dignified. She expressed a curiosity and openness not typical for a Vulcan of her rank and stature. Obviously it was possible T'Pol's memory was faulty but it was also possible the Ambassador's significant time away from Vulcan had changed her.

As T'Pol thought about her own time spent aboard _Enterprise_, that possibility was an inconvenient truth she would have preferred to avoid. T'Pol now assumed she would remain in service on this vessel until Captain Archer deemed she was no longer a vital member of the crew. Based on the messages she received from Vulcan, there was little point in returning until her time aboard this ship was complete. Both Koss' parents and her own mother sent similar messages in reply to her message delaying the marriage ceremony. Her marriage to Koss was effectively canceled.

T'Pol took a moment to consider that fact seemed to matter very little to her. She had last seen Koss almost a decade ago and he seemed a respectable man. However the thought of returning to Vulcan, marrying someone she would in time grow to respect and then bearing his children was of no interest to her.

The flame in her mind flickered slightly as the notion came to her this was Commander Tucker's fault. She only lost her concentration for a moment before regaining control and examining that thought. It was true she did not decide to indefinitely postpone her marriage until being assigned to _Enterprise_, but she was not certain why this choice would be his fault. Before she could reflect on the aberration, she heard her chime go off.

It went off a second time before she extinguished the candle, donned her robe and answered the door.

"May I enter?" the Ambassador asked.

"Of course," T'Pol replied and waited as the Ambassador surveyed her quarters.

"I appreciate your effort to ensure I am able to testify on Mazar... My testimony will help rid their central government of corruption."

T'Pol considered her response. Expressing gratitude was not something normally done by Vulcans. Having said that, if the Ambassador was to express gratitude for the success of this mission, it should have been directed to the Humans and not her.

"I wished to thank Captain Archer directly, but I have been unable to find him," the Ambassador continued.

She wondered how hard the Ambassador tried. It was generally not possible for Captain Archer to avoid someone looking for him. "Ambassador," T'Pol began with the utmost respect. "I believe any appreciation should be directed toward Commander Tucker and his engineering staff. They are the ones who were able to keep the ship operating beyond design guidelines long enough to bring the _Sh'Raan_ within range."

"But the Captain's plan of faking my injury and subsequent death also contributed."

T'Pol shook her head before recognizing the confused look on the Ambassador's face. T'Pol did not believe the Ambassador even tried to mask her response.

"We were able to send a message to the _Sh'Raan_ because the Mazar ships dropped their jamming field long enough to scan _Enterprise_. I expect they clearly detected two Vulcan bio-signs... It is only logical to assume they would have rescanned the ship before leaving and still found two Vulcan bio-signs. They would have seen past the subterfuge when we could not produce a second Vulcan crew-member."

T'Pol watched as the Ambassador stiffened and returned the blank look to her face. "I trust your judgment in this matter... I will express my appreciation to Commander Tucker then."

"I believe you will find him in sick bay," T'Pol replied. "Five of his crew were injured... Two of them seriously."

"Will they live?"

T'Pol nodded her head. "Their injuries are mostly burns with a few broken bones. Commander Tucker will spend his time with them in sick bay until we are underway." _Most likely annoying Doctor Phlox the whole time._ T'Pol chose to keep that thought to herself.

The Ambassador bowed slightly and turned, leaving T'Pol alone once again in her quarters.

* * *

"You and Commander Tucker were exposed to a pathogenic spore from the Mazarites," Trip heard Phlox say. He watched as T'Pol bent slightly and picked up the provided decon gel. She turned and handed him one of the containers as he tried to look at her without actually looking at her.

She was clad nothing more than a tiny half tank and briefs. He wore only his boxer briefs. If he paid much attention to T'Pol, he would simply embarrass himself. With the warm glow of the decon lights and minimal clothing, he wouldn't be able to hide his predicament for long.

Instead he turned his attention to considering what they would do now that they'd returned V'Lar to the Mazarites as he spread the gel over his arms. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard soft footsteps and realized T'Pol was moving toward him.

Trip raised his head only to find T'Pol's eyes focused on him like twin laser beams. He swallowed hard under the intense scrutiny of her gaze.

"It is unfortunate we were forced to divert away from Risa for Ambassador V'Lar," T'Pol said in what only could be described as the most seductive voice imaginable.

Trip stood frozen and again swallowed hard as she approached. She had already applied the gel to her arms and stomach and her body glistened in the blue light. At that moment her left hand was underneath her top thoroughly applying the gel to her right breast.

It was a struggle, but he maintained his focus on her eyes–not that the look in her eyes did anything to help his... situation.

He backed away another step as she came closer. She switched so her right hand applied the gel to her left breast as she stopped just in front of him.

Their eyes never left each other's.

Trip flinched, more out of surprise than anything else, when T'Pol moved both hands up to his chest and began applying the gel. The very hands that had just been under her top were now massaging the gel into his chest.

It was clear from the way her hands moved though, T'Pol had no intention of applying a proper layer of the decon gel. She simply moved her hands up and down along the muscles in his chest. Each time she would gently rub a gel-slick palm over his nipples.

Trip watched as T'Pol's nostrils flared out slightly and she breathed in. "Yes, most unfortunate... It is clear your tension needs to be... relieved." To emphasize her point, she moved in closer and ground her pelvis against his.

Just as he leaned down to kiss her, T'Pol turned and lifted the back of her top. "Please, apply the gel to my back," she said in that same seductive voice that sounded little like the T'Pol he knew.

Of course she made sure her backside continued to press against his groin.

He was very careful to apply the gel all over her muscular upper back and shoulders even though his hands shook with desire. When he moved lower to the small of her back, she leaned toward him. He slowly slid his gel-covered hands around her waist and over her hard stomach. She offered no resistance whatsoever to his wandering hands and simply rested herself against his chest.

He heard her emit a soft whimper as he gently kissed the very tip of her left ear.

He moved to give the same treatment to her right ear while letting his hands roam higher. He timed a gentle kiss to match the precise moment he cupped her in his hands. This time she gasped and tried to push back farther into him until his back was literally against the wall.

"Commander..." she whispered breathlessly as he nibbled along the left side of her neck.

"Commander..." her hoarse voice betrayed her arousal when he alternated to the right.

They moved in sync now and his left hand reached the top of her briefs just as her right hand forced its way between them to the top of his.

"Commander Tucker," a voice startled him.

Suddenly Trip was staring right into the face of Ambassador V'Lar. Immediately Trip was certain he turned a bright shade of red. Fortunately he was sitting at a table and his... situation... was hidden–at least visually.

"I apologize, I did not mean to startle you," she said. "I spoke your name three times before you responded. I was not aware Humans entered a meditative state, otherwise I would not have interrupted."

Trip fought back a smile. He wasn't sure if she was joking or not. "Sorry," he stammered. "I was daydreaming."

The look on V'Lar's face indicated she had no idea what he was talking about.

The End


End file.
